


A cruel world

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Mob, Erik is a terrible father, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Daken was born and raised in a cruel world, that only could make him a cruel man.Pietro was too and yet he managed to keep his humanity.Maybe not everything was lost for both of them.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff
Series: October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fictober20





	A cruel world

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Fictober Prompt "All I ever wanted", it's not really a lot of inspiration, I just included the phrase somewhere in the fic, but that's the beauty of prompts they inspire you in many ways.
> 
> This is a Pietro/Daken AU because I like this ship and I really wanted to make something for them again, but this time is not all cute fluffy, this time we go with some mafia AU, remember to check the tags before reading just in case.
> 
> Now please read and enjoy!

Daken didn’t think he was a good man, he definitely didn’t feel bad enough for all the blood covering his hands to be considered a good man…guilty, innocent…at some point it didn’t matter so much anymore.

He was the creation of a cruel world and that could only make him a cruel man, free of moral ties that would just slow him down, taking the right decisions to not get dragged even deeper into that mess even if that meant pushing other down, he even managed to finding ways to have some questionable fun be it in a full glass, a line on the table or a hot body against his.

And if he was bad he worked for men even worse, don’t get him wrong he was pretty bad himself, but those guys were something else…they were brutal and they were powerful.

Daken hated them, their arrogance was irritating and he despised how those old bastards thought they could do whatever they wanted without consequences. Those pigs saw everyone like tools and puppets, himself included…and the worst part was that he didn’t do anything to contradict that idea.

He was efficient and obedient with their orders; killing, torture, intimidate, anything they wanted he would do it. His life was just violence, alcohol, drugs and sex…a dark tunnel of emptiness.

But everything changed when he met Pietro.

Pietro’s father was known as Erik Magnus, he and his bosses had found some common interests that sparked businesses. Magnus was powerful like them, and while he didn’t possess a sadistic nature, he was known for being hard and merciless when he felt it necessary, and that got him the respect and fear of those around him.

Meanwhile Pietro was…how could he describe Pietro? How could he capture the fascinating nature of someone that was so different from everything he knew? Well if Daken had to use one single word to summarize what Pietro Magnus was he would say he was immensely _human_.

Daken had lost his own sense of humanity long time ago, and he didn’t believe anyone in that dirty world was better than him, but when he met Pietro he could see something special in him, how could a man be born and raised in such an environment and still keeping his kindness? Still being compassionate? Such a mystery.

“I’m sorry, does it hurt?” he had asked him the first time they talked, tending an injury on his face courtesy of some of Erik’s men.

“You didn’t have to interfere, I had them” he had answered roughly, irritated with what he was feeling as pity and further humiliation, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn’t even offering resistance, not really caring much about his wellbeing.

“Oh I totally had to interfere! This is my home and I won’t sit back and watch while a guest is hit by my own men, I know they can be real jerks.”

“And why you care? I’m only some old man’s guardian dog” as long as he was still good to protect his boss the rest didn’t really matter “A nobody getting punched shouldn’t be such a big deal for you, you father said…”

“What my father said doesn’t matter” his voice became firmer, tensing for a moment “I’m doing this because I want to, I care because that’s how I am, now if you won’t stop complaining then be quiet so I can keep going with this” he bandaged the spot that wasn’t bleeding anymore, Daken was at least a little bit interested in him with only that “But if you want to talk I would like to know your name.”

“That is not important, mister Mag…”

“Please just Pietro” he looked unhappy with the prospect of being called like his father was “And it is important for me, that’s why I’m asking.”

“…Daken, you can call me Daken” and the smile he received after that was enough to stop his heart for a short second.

“Nice to meet you, Daken” he told him in a soft whisper.

Since that moment Daken was completely convinced Pietro was too good for that world, and the truth is he was right. Pietro didn’t want that life but didn’t have a choice in that matter, his father had decided he would be his right hand in his business and he would make sure to get him acting accordingly to that plan…even if that included beating the weakness out of him.

The first time Daken saw his face showing the marks of his punches he could feel his blood boiling, Pietro of all people didn’t deserve that crap. That time he returned the favor tending the bruises, making sure he was okay.

“Your father is a bastard” he whispered, not really wanting to say it, it was mostly thinking out loud.

“I know…” he was clearly sad but there was a veil of acceptance on his voice and eyes.

“You deserve something better” he frowned so upset to see the same cold resignation he had felt since he could remember also present in Pietro.

“Maybe someday I will get it, but not now.”

“When? When will be the day that you will get something better?”

Pietro didn’t answer, he didn’t force him to do it.

One night Pietro asked him about his life, about who was Daken, and there was unfortunately not much to tell; his mother died giving birth and nobody knew where his father was, he was taken at an early age by a man that trained him to become this, he made sure he would be the best, cold and compliant. He hated that man, a part of Pietro hated him too when he imagine a poor little boy trapped into that crap with no other option than to serve, it was a sad irony how unaware he was of his own situation, so different and yet with important points in common.

He told Daken about his mother that died in an intentional fire, he told him about his sisters that were sent away at a young age to protect them from that life, but he was left behind because someone had to be the heir, someone had to take the risk and enter to hell with Erik, for some reason he picked Pietro.

“It’s okay, I prefer to be here knowing that my sisters are safe and will have a better future than me” he said, his mind treasuring the memories of his childhood with his sisters, when he still having his so lost innocence.

“You should have gone with them” Daken dared to be bold and take his hand “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

“Neither did you…you didn’t want to serve here, they made you” his eyes placed on his, so blue and beautiful “You deserve better.”

“Maybe I will get better.”

“When?”

“They day I die…the day I choose to die” he answered because in his case there was no reason for remaining silent.

Some months may seem like a long time or like such a brief moment, it all depends on the perspective you look at it, Pietro and Daken couldn’t decide if it was one or the other but after all that time of sharing that special intimacy, talking about that place and how it made them feel, developing a special need of protecting the other, allowing themselves to dream with something different and seeing their own worth through each other’s eyes…they finally kissed and that kiss took them into a more intense path.

There was passion and desire present, of course, but the way they wanted the other’s body, the way they pressed their lips together while pulling their hair, crying their names with the adoration of a prayer…that was something they didn’t think they would find locked in the darkness and the violence, it was pure and simple love from two individuals that were broken since the moment they came into the world and somehow managed to fit like piece and a puzzle, together they felt the ecstasy of happiness.

“I love you” Pietro whispered against his ear making him arch his back, nails marking his flesh.

“I love you too” he never said those words before, he never really felt them until he met him, Pietro was just that unique.

But that place wasn’t a place for love, Magnus discovered it and was furious, he would correct this mistake immediately and make sure his son wouldn’t commit such a low act with someone so below him again.

Daken wasn’t glad with that idea and had something at his advantage, he was the best, a demon born in hell and trained to survive. He didn’t die like Magnus wanted, no bullet or blade could give him the fatal end, instead he managed to kill every man until reaching the top, where he found the bastard that had used brute force against his son once again.

The fight wasn’t easy, it was a big struggle between them, Magnus was a formidable adversary and Daken almost met his end several times, but he just refused to give up…Pietro’s life was at risk, his first and only chance to escape and build a normal life away from this disaster.

Daken could remember the night he asked Pietro when he could get something better, his beloved hasn’t answered but he understood what was implicit…he would be free if Erik died, he was the only one keeping him tied to that hell.

So Daken gave everything of himself until he finally got a dead Erik Magnus lying down under him, defeat and finally gone. Pietro would be free to leave now.

Days later it was the moment to say goodbye, while their feelings were real and intense there was just no place in that world for them…at least not for now, Pietro would find his sisters and Daken…his bosses were pleased with Magnus dying and Pietro stepping aside, they could take control of the business and credited Daken for that.

He was becoming more and more powerful, becoming the very figure he had hated so much, but maybe doing that would be worth it at the end, so he could ignore the disgust that idea caused him. Right now all his attention was on the man in front of him, he looked different…better.

“How does it feel?” he asked him, softly caressing his white hair.

“Like all I ever wanted” Pietro whispered smiling a little, his face still showing some bruised from the beating his father gave him but he didn’t care about those, he wouldn’t touch him again after all “I dreamed with this day so much…I just hate that you aren’t coming with me.”

“You know I can’t, not now” he shook his head a little, kissing his forehead.

“I know, that’s why I don’t insist” he took his face in his hands.

Daken was just glad that his beloved was out of that, finally getting the life he always deserved.

“Will you find me, Daken? When you leave this place…will you look for me?” Pietro looked at him intensely while asking that.

“I promise to you that if I leave the darkness…you will be my only light, dear” he caressed his face and gave him a final kiss on his tender lips "And the next time we meet...please call me Akihiro, I was told that was the name my mother had wanted for me." 

"I promise I will, the next time we see." 

That was everything Pietro needed, he gave him a last smile and left sure that this wouldn’t be the end of their story, that it would only start a new chapter that hopefully wouldn’t be so full of misery. He trusted that Daken would walk though that burning gate and refuse to be consumed by its fire, that he would get out and find his way back to him, after all that’s what Daken could do the best…he was a survivor, a fighter…trained by the best and raised by a cruel world, and yet maintaining a humanity that Pietro gave back to him.

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than I expected, I wasn't planning to write more than maybe a drabble but the idea got big, and it could be even longer but I decided to go simple.
> 
> I just wanted some classic "I see myself as worhless but someone too good for this world decides I'm deserving of their love and that gives me back my will to live" kind of situation, they are perfect for that.
> 
> If you liked this a nice kudo or a comment would let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading this rarepair! Kisses~~~


End file.
